


Al Diablo Con La Princesa

by Panalulu



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Violence, Drinking, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, How Do I Tag, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Platonic Cuddling, Please Don't Hate Me, This Is STUPID
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panalulu/pseuds/Panalulu
Summary: El hotel feliz fue una broma cruel, para todos.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Al Diablo Con La Princesa

**Author's Note:**

> Resubiendo mi obra al español, aún está en vigencia y desarrollo, así que esperen una continuación. Ahora manténganse en sintonía.

Alastor está frente ella.

Es un hombre alto y pelirrojo, de buenos modales.

Mientras se desliza por la habitación, le explica sobre sí, casualmente, que se siente complacido de conocerla, que no se ha divertido tanto desde la fatídica Gran Depresión, que es un curioso por su proyecto y partidario del entretenimiento. Nada en concreto o muy relevante, la verdad, las raíces crecientes para empezar con su relación.

Desde el gran ventanal de la Sala Común se puede contemplar la caída del amanecer, el cielo está revuelto en un color escarlata oscuro. Desde lo alto, aquí mismo, es fácil amar momentáneamente a lo que es el Infierno. Un paraíso manchado, un vertedero de mentes incomprendidas. Pero no es ninguna forma concebible de amor lo que los ha reunido.

\- ¡Estoy aquí porque quiero ayudar! - Se anunció haciendo uso de una afilada modestia que opaca ese brillo obvio en su mirada ante la inestabilidad de la princesa. 

Ella vaciló, pensando mientras Vaggie lo asaltaba de nuevo con su temperamento feroz y sus amenazas. 

"Atrevido" Su mente ronroneó ante el fatídico desenlace en cuanto él la citara a un encuentro.

Sin desear evitarlo, su ingenio cercenó el comportamiento de la chica tras advertir muy alegremente - Ahora, mi querida, pon eso abajo antes de que alguien te haga daño...

Vaggie jadeó ante las palabras peligrosas que él no dudó en soltar, y lanzó una mirada hacia Charlie, señalándolo al momento también - ¿Quieres que lo acompañe a la salida?

Alastor encuentra muy ridículo el juego de valentía pero lo deja pasar, es un espectáculo que podría ver desde siempre. Vaggie puede esperar sentada a que las cosas salgan a la luz, no es aún una espina en su costado que quiera arrancar prematuramente.

La princesa con un rostro pálido, negó y entonces se acercó a él para escoltarlo consigo. El tacto fue electrizante, y desde luego, desagradable para su gusto. La desesperación en ella podría volverse su nuevo entretenimiento ¡Ella siente tan a flor de piel que hasta transmite ese derroche de sentimiento! Sabe que, para el pesar de todos ahí, su ayuda no será menospreciada, y aún si lo fuera los pobres creyentes en la lógica irreal de Su Majestad no tenían voz ni voto en esto.

Cuando ella se detiene para murmurar algunas disculpas, Alastor cava en su ingenio para disparar a quemarropa, escupir las tan anheladas palabras que ella quiere oír - Bueno, querida, ¿ya has tenido patrocinadores?

Charlie se perdió. Estrellándose contra la brutal realidad que parecía arrastrarla de regreso a su estado de pánico, recogió el cabello rubio con los dedos y tiró de él tímidamente. Charlie no tenía idea, no había manera de saber si era posible. Sin embargo, ella quiere intentar. Los problemas del infierno no iban a resolverse por estos asesinatos en masa que los ángeles y los ciudadanos llevan a cabo. Incluso si esa fuera la opción más fácil para ellos porque matar era una rutina diaria para algunos pecadores.

-Por el momento tenemos... actualmente cero- dijo con una voz cada vez menor, pero sus agudos oídos lo captaron.

Alastor habla, todavía sonriendo- ¡Entonces he llegado en un buen momento!

Sus manos viajaron al interior de su abrigo y enseñó ante ella una hoja de papel antigua; Vaggie advirtió el gesto y se aproximó sobre ellos pese que Angel le murmuró que se detuviera. Inmediatamente, ella recogió el contrato y lo rompió. Haciendo uso de su furia explosiva, lo atacó con un improperio muy colorido.

Se detiene a preguntarse si ella reconoce lo grosera que ha sido. Cuando la hoja se recuperó, el demonio de la Radio se inclinó para tomarlo del suelo. Charlie fue arrastrada por una Vaggie envuelta en una histeria demasiado absorbente. Angel no se atrevió a mirarlo de regreso cuando él encontró el punto blanco desparramado en el sofá. 

Lo agradece para sí mismo. Los gritos se aproximan por unos largos minutos hasta que la puerta se abre con una Charlie desanimada y a su compañera palmeando su espalda con una sonrisa arrogante hacia él cuando la princesa se sumerge en la miseria. Contempla la posibilidad de que su intervención sea atajada por el palabrerío insípido de un demonio.

Inaceptable

La princesa lo arrebató de ese sentimiento en cuanto le ofreció un formulario, sonriendo en la discreción que compartían ahora que Vaggie se había confiado. La observó casi complacido cuando ella retomó una lectura atenta y paciente antes de firmar.

Alabada sea la princesa rebelde y su personalidad obstinada de la que se sentiría eternamente agradecido de ahora en adelante.

\- Creo solemnemente...-ella comenzó, haciendo una pausa cuando los ojos del demonio se volcaron sobre ella- que lo mejor sería que ambos firmemos un contrato...para evitar algún percance o desacuerdo.

Charlie estaba adoptando esa actitud precavida que Vaggie tanto se había esforzado en moldear sobre ella. No es ninguna tonta, pero importa poco. Alastor era consciente de que esto ocurriría, tendría que deslizarse sobre ella y apoderarse de su confianza ¡Una tarea que no sería mucho más satisfactoria si su compañera no se mantuviera ante la expectativa de que él se descuidara!

El camino fácil es el que no desea atravesar. 

Alastor simplemente soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de que un bolígrafo se dispersara del aire y cayera en sus manos mientras sacaba otro del bolsillo de su abrigo. Charlie seguía cuestionando el cómo podía materializarse y mover cosas con un dedo antes de que ella garabateara enérgicamente su firma. Al firmar su nombre, intercambiaron papeles y se inclinó por completo antes de extender su mano mientras se sacudían para finalizar su trato.

\- Es todo un placer hacer negocios con usted, princesa, espero que esta experiencia nos ayude a contemplar nuestros ideales más íntimos -Dice Alastor, con una mano en su espalda y otra sobre lo que ella adivina, está su corazón- Mi confianza ahora está colgando de sus manos. ¡No tema hacer uso de ella por un bien mayor!

Las palabras surgieron con un efecto mágico, Charlie se contempló así misma nadando en un futuro de posibilidades exitosas con la intervención milagrosa del Demonio de la Radio en su ridículo sueño. 

Ella suspiró antes de darle una mirada de absoluta determinación y asegurar con un ademán entusiasta:

-¡Si, hagámoslo! -

Alastor solo pudo sentir que su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más.


End file.
